


20 Reasons [Naruto]

by anangelwithashotgun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble Collection, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluffy, Sexual implications
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anangelwithashotgun/pseuds/anangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some drabbles about the reasons why Naruto is so amazing and why you love him so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Protective

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, here's a little disclaimer that my idea totally came from BridgeToTheSky. She's amazing and so is her work. If you enjoy smutty Naruto then she is what you want, also my idea originally came from her Ichigo Kurosaki 20 Reasons drabbles which is also really good. I hope you guys enjoy and feel free to comment and such! :)

_Naruto protects people -_

Before Naruto even knew who you were he was trying to protect you. Everyone around him was gracious for his presence all the time. From the beginning he protected everyone and loved his village with a vigor passion. You were grateful to have such a wonderful person worship you.

_Reason One: Naruto protects you __

"Scum. Worthless trash that can't even become a ninja." your father spat before slapping you and sending you reeling to the ground. In the middle of the street where the onlookers watched helplessly as your father cursed your name. Something you should have been used to by now. In a blur there was a blonde boy standing over you with electric blue eyes that suddenly flashed red. 

"You won't lay a hand on her again." the boy hissed crouching over you in case your father attempted to hurt you again. 

"Move boy!" your father boomed, "This is not your business!"

The boy didn't care. He helped you to your feet and gave you a reassuring smile before he turned to your father again.

"You won't come near her again. Is that easy to understand? I will have to hurt you if you do. You are the scum of this Earth if you can hurt your family. You should appreciate her." 

Your father grunted in response before turning into the doorway of your home and slamming the door. 

"Naruto Uzumaki is my name. You look hungry, wanna get some ramen?" Naruto spoke giving you a big grin. You nodded and spoke softly, "Thank you Naruto."

"Hey, no problem. You're too pretty to be so sad." Naruto gave another big smile and you couldn't help but smile back. 

_How did you get so lucky?_


	2. Chapter Two: Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You accept each other for who you are.

_Naruto accepted people for who they are-_

Since the day Naruto was born, no one would accept him. He was a so-called "monster", and it was tough on him. But he always accepted people for who they were. You accepted each other. 

_Reason Two: Naruto accepted you and you accepted him._

Monster, monster, monster. Naruto had learned to cope with the mean words from the very beginning, but today he seemed different. He came home kinda sluggish and you shrugged it off as him being tired. 

He whispered in a small voice, barely audible, "They made fun of my whiskers. They said only a monster could have them." You spun around quickly to face a broken down looking Naruto. Shoulders slumped and hair falling in his face. 

"Who did?" you questioned, growing angry. "Some villagers in the market. They kept pointing." he spoke softly again. 

"Aw Nar..." you stepped towards him and he cowered back. You were taken by this unusual behavior. He never let these kinds of things bother him before.

"The-They said that you thought I was a monster too and never could love me."  Your heart stopped at these words. How could people say those hurtful things?! 

"Naruto you know that's not true! You know I love you more than the air I breathe. You saved me and swooped me off my feet." you put your hands on his cheeks and made him look at you, "You're not a monster baby. You're sweet and so caring about everyone. You accept me for who I am. I will always accept you, no matter what people say! Besides I love your whiskers!" You rubbed your cheek against his making him laugh.

"Stopppp it, (y/n)!" Naruto managed to say through giggles.

He smiled and shook his head before saying, "I love you too yanno. No matter what. Naruto leaned in to give you a kiss. 

_Yeah, more like a monster puppy dog._


	3. Chapter Three: Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the most intimate moments Naruto always remind you of how beautiful you are.

_Naruto sees the beauty in everyone and everything-_

In the vacancy of a desert Naruto could make out a small flower attempting to root in the sand and see it's beauty. He saw others beauty at their weakest moments. It what made him so special. 

_Reason Three: He still thinks I'm beautiful in my messy moments._

You had finally made it home from the treacherous, never ending downpour. The house was brightly lit in the dark sheet of rain and you slid into it's warmth soaking wet. Your hair and clothes were dripping, make up running. You set the now sopping wet groceries on the table and called out to Naruto, "Naruto, I'm home!"

You saw a splash of orange and black round the corner and when he laid eyes on you, he came to a abrupt halt. His eyes wandered your soaking wet form, shivering.

"I'm gonna take a shower okay? I'm freezing." you emphasized at him. His jaw was slack and it seemed like he was in a state of shock.

"Nar, are you okay? Did you hear me?" you questioned a little louder and his next words took you by surprise.

"You look so beautiful right now (y/n)." Naruto's eyes bored into yours. His stare was intense with his arousal. You felt the familiar heat pool at your lower stomach.

"Really? You think so?" you asked in a small voice. Naruto nodded and his tongue flicked out and wet his lips. You gulped and could see his bulge through his ninja pants.

"Well I was just gonna take a shower if you'd like to join me?"  you asked, smirking. Naruto lifted an eyebrow at you before saying, "Lead the way, beautiful." 

_Let's just say those encounters almost always end with Naruto looking more beautiful than you._


	4. Reason 4: Encouragement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto encourages you to follow your dream just as he has followed his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little flash into the beginning when Naruto is the seventh hokage so I hope you enjoy! Please feel free to leave comments and such. Also these are my own pairings so DEAL WITH IT.

_Naruto encourages people-_

_Naruto was able to follow his dream and become the Seventh Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. He's always encouraged others to follow after their dreams as well._

_Reason 4: Naruto encourages you._

You hid behind a wall at your own art unveiling. YOUR OWN! You watched as Sakura and Lee looked around for you. Everyone was probably getting restless but you couldn't bring yourself to come from behind the wall. There were so many people, including your faithful friends. You felt shy and nervous, because what if no one liked your art? The art you had worked so hard to complete and make just right. 

Then you saw the familiar Hokage drape and ducked further behind the wall. Pressing your back against it you could faintly hear Naruto asking where you were. 

"Sasuke, have you seen (y/n)? She's not usually like this. Must be feeling shy, I suppose."

"She's behind that wall over there. She thinks we can't see her staring at us all." Itachi spoke up, shit! He could see you?

You didn't even have to look up to know that Naruto was now looming over you. You met his enticing blue eyes and he cocked an eyebrow at you.

"Naruto-kun.." you said twiddling your fingers together, "(Y/n)" he placed his hands over yours, "Do you have cold feet? I can call this off if you want me too?"

"No no no." you stated a little too loudly and you could feel people looking over towards you, "I mean, no thank you Lord Seventh." You batted your eyelashes at Naruto and his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. 

"Then what's wrong my love? Are you just nervous?" Naruto questioned and you just simply nodded, looking away. He placed his hands on your cheeks and you gazed up at him. He was beautiful in that moment. It made you feel at ease. 

"I believe in you. You can do this! You may think that no one will enjoy your wonderful art but I've seen your work and it impresses me. The Hokage.." Naruto trailed off and you smacked him, "You're a jerk, my Lord." you teased. 

"Then let's do this?" Naruto asked and you took a breath and nodded. Naruto leaned in to capture your lips for a quick kiss. 

You stepped out from behind the wall and met the eyes of your friends. Sasuke and Itachi, Sakura and Lee, Ino and Choji, Kiba and Hinata, Tsunade and finally Jirayia who clapped Naruto on the back. 

"Hi everyone!" you spoke loudly, "Thank you all for coming. Let's get right to it then, shall we? This piece is inspired by the everyday beautiful Konoha and the everyday beauty of my life." your eyes met Naruto's and he gave an encouraging smile.

"I present to you The Beauty of Kohona!" You ripped off the cover and cheers and clapping rang out from the entire room.  In the painting, Naruto stood in his Hokage drape looking out over the city from the ledge of the capital. The attention to detail was flawless, it was undoubtedly one of your best works. 

"It's beautiful!"

"So much attention to detail!"

A big smile on your face your eyes met your lovers and he was crying. Aw oh you made him cry. You hopped off the stage and ran right into the arms of the one you love.

"Oh god, (y/n) I love you more than anything." Naruto spoke softly and you nodded into his chest and said, "I love you just as much. Do you like it?" 

"I love it dear. Can I hang it in my office?" "Of course you can!"

Out of all the commotion, you hear a particular question that send you and the Hokage reeling into laughing

"Itachi, are you crying?"

"No Sasuke, it's just so beautiful!"

"Oh my, you're such a big baby Itachi!"


	5. Chapter Five: Photogenic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's so unfair that Naurto is so photogenic.

_Reason Five: Naruto is uncannily photogenic._

"Ok Naruto say cheese!" the flash went off and photo slowly slid out of your Polaroid camera. Naruto had made a goofy face to prove to you that he wasn't as photogenic as he seemed.

Ok" you said, "Let me shake it a little and we'll see who the real winner is here." You began to shake the picture, dancing to a little beat for emphasis. "Alright let's see if I'm right!" Naruto grinned. 

You looked at the picture and your heart fluttered a little in your ribcage. Naruto looked extremely adorable. His big grin with his tongue sticking out with a peace sign thrown up. The light it his blonde hair so it looked white. The Leaf headband he wore with pride gleamed in the light. "Perfect" was all you could think about the picture. 

"What?" Naruto questioned, "What is it?" Naruto plucked the picture and stared at it. You watched as his eyes flickered up to yours and he wore a smirk.

"I'm really not all that photogenic (y/n) but I know for a fact you are. C'mon let me take a picture of you then we go have rough sex."

"Naruto!" you scolded. Too late, the flash went off and a picture slid out. Naruto shook it for a few seconds and then looked at it. You kept your arms crossed over your chest and waited for him to begin his roaring laugher. You probably looked ridiculous. 

"Wow baby you look beautiful. Can I keep it?" Naruto whispered and flashed you the picture. Your cheeks were blushed pink from Naruto's vulgar comment and your eyes were looking away but you had a wispy smile on your face. 

"As long as I can keep yours. You know what? Let's hang them on the fridge." you said and grabbed both photos from Naruto and stuck them on the fridge. 

You two stood and looked at them. Naruto wrapped his arms around you and you laid your head on his shoulder. A picture perfect moment. 

_Naruto still thinks he's not photogenic._


End file.
